Echoes of the Force
by DKDECADE
Summary: Within the night Order 66 was handed out, two Jedi's desperatly, try their best to not only survive the clone onslaught on the Jedi temple,lead by Anakin but try their best to give any surviving Jedi a chance to escape order 66.


_**Introduction:**_

_Since I could remember I have daydream many stories in my days but never got around to posting! So, with the help of Fanfiction I choose to start my many novels with a story that's been on my mind for years. A story of __**star wars**__, the night the Jedi order had fallen, but before I start the crawling starting credits I like to point out that, next to Skywalker being a part of this, the main Jedi's are of my own design and I would like to post a quick bio of them so you can relate to them better when you imagine them in my story and how they contribute in the Jedi order. These are their stories: _

_**Caylo Nylouk: **_

_**Age:**__ 26_

_**Sex:**__ Male_

_**Race:**__ Nelvaan_

_**Rank**__: Jedi knight_

_**Attributes:**__ Swift swordsmanship_

_**Appearance: **__Long black hair, blue-skin canine features, tribal tattoos around both arms along with a leather band around his neck (resembling lighting streaks on both arms and bands). Wears a traditional Jedi robe and torso features and boots with a Nelvaan black-brown vest with tribal beads and marking placed around it_

_**Bio:**__ By the age of two Caylo was founded by a Jedi knight named Qui-gon-jinn, whom manage to convince both Caylos' parents and tribal elders that a Jedi life was destined for him, the parents accepted and the elders agreed, but on one condition that they demanded to be uphold; it was by their sacred traditions that those destined to be great warriors were to be tested before the bond between warrior and weapon were complete. Qui-gon agreed and said once Caylo nears the end of his padawans training, his initiation to become a Knight will be that of the Nelvaan tribes tradition. By his twentieth year in the Jedi order he had been well renowned for his swordsmanship and by time he was ready for his trial into Knighthood the Jedi counsel instructed that he must endure his peoples three trials of a warrior, and they were to: Face off against the tribes master swordsmen, best the tribes master hunter and slay a great white Horax beast( with only the stone weapons they give him of course, wouldn't be fair if he used a light saber). Through time and errors he had best all three challenges and upon his Knighting ceremony he was bestow with a dagger made from the fang of the Horax best he had defeated, dip in the venom that would stop one lungs in seconds. Caylo bows in respect and returns to the Jedi order._

_**Xen Riome:**_

_**Age:**__ 58_

_**Sex: **__Male_

_**Race:**__ Human_

_**Rank:**____Jedi Master_

_**Attributes:**__ Force Wielder_

_**Appearance:**__ Underneath his traditional light tan Jedi uniform with brown robe he wears a skin tight suit, (only parts of his suit that are shown are his hands and his helmet, his clothing covers the rest). Hands are covered in a thick gantlet with sharp, gagged figure, while his helmet (covered over with his Jedi rode hood) face plate consist of a retractable visor, two straight speaker outlets on both sides of his lower cheeks and a air filter at the bottom of his chin. Right below his visor consist of burnt in gashes' and curved markings left by a light saber, (made by himself of course). Talks with a deep voice; with or without a helmet._

_**Bio:**__ It has been said time and again that the force flow through all living things, yet for one individual, they themselves can flow through the force, using an unprecedented amount with the slightest of ease. Theses types of Jedi can only be referred as a __**"Void barer".**__ During the creation of the Jedi order, one individual figured out how to become one with the force while still connected to the physical world but after being long expose to the force the Jedi's body started baring the pressure of the force and vanished from the physical world entirely. But instead of becoming one with the force, the Jedi was reincarnated into a new born with the force alone with them, and once they reach a certain point in their lives to bare the force will the cycle start again. (Throughout their cycle, a void barer may come back into existence at first hand or for centuries, depending on how needed a void barer is at the time). While Xen was young, he was once considered to be the child of the prophecy, but for some Jedi master, they knew very well what they were dealing with, even master Yoda knew well considering that he knew two void barer personally throughout his life and could easily sense their presence at first hand. Thanks to their past experience in the Jedi order, Void barer were given special pressure suits that could retain their force expositor and filter it for tremendous results. _

_ Now that you got to now the two main characters, it's on to the crawling credits!_

**Star **

**Wars**

Echoes of the Force

**Chaos has erupted throughout the galaxy as Order 66 has been sent out, ordering every clone in the Republic to immediately execute every known Jedi. While those on distant worlds fall in battle, few Jedi's are making an effort to survive and aid one another with the force.**

**With the temple at siege by the turned Sith Lord, Darth Vader and the Jedi archives hacked by the clone army, two Jedi Knight, Caylo Nylouk and Master Xen Riome will attempted to drive this corruption from their temple or at very best gives their comrades a chance of survival.**

It has been three hours since the clones had attack the Jedi temple, leaving only destruction, fire, and the corpse of the fallen to leave a message ; as instructed by new leading officer, Lord Vader that the Jedi have fallen.

Tucked away within the heart of the temple two Jedi contemplate on their situation, figuring on what has happen and what should their next move be.

"This is madness." Said Caylo with an irritated tone, "We fought side by side with one another, shed blood for one another, and this is how they repay us after all those suicidal missions we do for them!"

"This just doesn't add up".

"Its easy to state a question more often then answer one when frustrated". Said Xen while meditating on the floor, "Patience, Caylo".

"Patience?" says Caylo. "I just saw half of my comrade get slaughtered by those faceless monsters, called troopers, and you tell me to be patience! I can still hear screaming going on out their and…"

"Caylo!" said Xen in a thunderous tone, the shock of it snapped Caylo in place.

"uh…but…ah, I'm sorry master Xen, I'm just confused on this matter".

"Don't feel fret yourself on the matter, you're not the only one who confused".

Shocked at this, Caylo addresses, "The force isn't showing you anything?"

Xen says calmly. "I sense a dark presence filling this hall…and I fear I know who it belongs to."

"Who?"

Xen takes a deep breath under his helmet, lowering his head when he said, "Skywalker".

To his surprise, all Caylo could do was stand there in shock and say, "Wh…what?"

Xen continues on speaking, saying, "I can feel his presence within the darkness. Fear, anger, anguish, it has consumed him. But still, I can sense"… (_bepbepbep)._

To their surprise both Xen and Caylo's Jedi transmitters were displaying a new message.

Caylo still being in shock reads out loud, "All Jedi are to return to the temple. The war is over?"

Xen stand up from the floor and says, "A trap obviously, drawing in any Jedi that are on retreat or on covert mission."

"We can't allow them to transmit this, we have to get to the com. Room and fix these." Protest Caylo.

"As good of a plan that might be." said Xen. "I sense a well amount of fifty Clones within that area, not to mention I sense Skywalker there as well. Even with our combined effort, half of those clones know our tactics well enough on the battle field as well as what Skywalker had informed the on us."

Caylo responds, "We can't be the only Jedi left here, are we?"

Xen doesn't respond, just stairs at him.

Caylo grieved for the moment and realized there was only one option left he could believe in. "Then were left with one option then. A diversion, if I could lure those clone, just half of them, just enough I know you could subdue the rest as well as Skywalker."

"Caylo, my boy do you understand the flaws that can come into this, even with the off chance that Skywalker could come to you."

"I know well of the odds master Xen and I'm willing to take them by all means, for the sake of the Jedi and my comrades."

"Very well," said Xen, "I sense an opening for the Comm. Room near the docking bays, I'll head their and wait when the time is right. I suggest you head to the medical bay, there a fair amount of clones patching themselves up, well enough for you to handle."

"Right," Caylo bows his head with dread, knowing this is the last time he'll master Xen again and said to him, "May the force be with you, master, it has been an honor fighting by your side".

Just as he began to turn to leave, Xen catches him on the shoulder and tells him, "Take this, you have better use for it then me."

Caylo looks down in shock and says. "Your light saber, but your light saber is the only thing that will keep you alive, your weapon is your life!"

"The force is my life as it is yours, and don't lot anyone tell you otherwise." said Xen while placing his weapon into Caylo's hands while chuckling, patting him on the shoulder.

With that final remark, both Xen and Caylo nods at each other and departs in their separate ways, ready for their final conflict, for the sake of their order and for the sake of every race.

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Communications Room, fifty clone troopers' stands at guard as their superiors finish decrypting the Jedi frequency for every comm. Channel in the outer rims.

"My lord," said the head clone, "a signal has just been sent out throughout the outer rim, if any Jedi tries to make contact we should be able to pin point their location."

"Good," said Anakin, "once were red of them all the galaxy can finally be at rest for g…"

Before he could finish a clone informant intervenes, salutes and states, "Lord Vader, we're being informed that the clone squadron in charge of the medical bay is under attack, all forces near by are have been sent out but are slowly dwindling."

"How many Jedi due they estimate at the med bay?"

"One sir."

"One," Anakin thinks on the matter, (_you've all went up against destroyer droids and battle tanks but you can't take down one Jedi, weaklings!)_

"Shall I dispatch some of our unit for assistance sir?"

"No," sneers Anakin, "but they can accompany me while I dispose of the Jedi myself." _(Maybe then you'll all see what true power is when demanding order and respect, you pathetic clones.)_

As Anakin walks off he addresses the head clone, "Commander Odin, I trust you and your squad can keep this room secure while I'm gone won't you. As for the rest of you, look alive when you're with me, failure will not be aloud."

With his final comment, Anakin and twenty clones storm out, leaving Commander Odin at the communications board, gulps and says, "Aye, aye sir."

I think that should do well for the first chapter. As well as the new characters go what do you think of the story so far? If it came out dull for you, just know I'm building momentum into the story, went it'll come down to the fight scenes, I know you'll enjoy it, even thought this is my first time!

Share your comments!


End file.
